


the world is no match for you and me

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: the two most wild, powerful secret agents are about to become a team.(Secret Agent cross-canon AU. Written for SASO2017).





	the world is no match for you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> Clay: How do you want to handle it?  
> Jax: We kill them all. — Sons of Anarchy
> 
> original prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13806961#cmt13806961

on their first mission, they don't even talk to each other. neither of them want to bother wasting any time with pleasantries, just like they don't want to bother with planning and they know they don't have to. agon and aomine were paired up for their strength, their efficiency, but most of all for their ruthlessness. no one who opposed them individually could stand for long, but together they were a wrath unlike any other the organization had ever seen before.  
  
as they make it inside the enemy warehouse without issue, and from there they can take out man after man, a symphony of breaking bones, smashed heads, and dying man's last screams.  
  
by the end of it, they're the only ones left standing, suits caked in the mess they made as they grab the objective.  
  
"are you sure they're going to make a good pair?" momoi asks as she stares down at the little tablet they've been watching, a nervousness in her voice that makes it obvious she knows the answer already.  
  
"oh yeah." mamori replies, "like a gunshot and a skull."  
  
  
  
they have to ride back together, and they do so in silence.  
  
the scent of blood doesn't fill the car as much as a strange tension does, both of them stealing glances, wondering which one is going to break first to say something about the electricity that filled the air between them, about the fact that from now on they had to do missions together after years of running solo.  
  
agon will say it started when aomine grabbed his hair to pull him in when they got to their safehouse. aomine will say agon started it when he snarled and grabbed his throat when they got out of the car.  
  
in the end, the how they started mattered a lot less than both of them finishing.  
  
  
  
they work more missions together.  
  
they spend more nights together skin on skin.  
  
  
  
tonight's mission is different. both of them can feel it, from the vague instructions on the objective, to the simple gear, to the far out location, nothing feels like it should.  
  
"who do you think fucked our mission, the enemy or our boss?"  
  
"tch, who gives a fuck?" agon shrugs, as he tosses one of the sharped knives and a lazy, murderous grin to aomine. "we'll kill 'em all anyway, won't we?"  
  
aomine's smile stretches ear to ear, slipping the knife into it's holster.

"ain't that the truth."


End file.
